Tyson's quest
by MusicIsMyLifeNR
Summary: Tyson, Romance, Quest Mom's. That's it and it's T just to be safe there isn't anything scarring, inaproppriate or something. No cussing. It's my first fanfiction so telme if I should discontinue this story. Thanks for reading my boring summary. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Tyson, romance, quest, moms. That's it and it's T just to be safe there is nothing scarring or inappropriate and no cussing.

**(A.N)This is my first Fan fiction story so please review and if you have anything you think I should add to this just pm me yay.**

**This is set right after Battle of the Labryinth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1

Good News and Threats

**Tyson's POV**

"Brother!" I yelled across the entire camp, random campers ran out I saw Annabeth she looked freaked, oops. Percy came out with his shirt inside out and in his boxers pulling his pants on as he falls through the doorway. I think everyone thought here was an attack.

"No attack, I have important news." half the crowd wandered off to get lunch. The people left were my friends Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and one person from a cabin that cared about me.

" What's the news?" Percy asked as he fixed his shirt. Actually I think it is my shirt he is wearing. Oh well.

"I found my mom! She is a water nymph she lives in Moose head lake in M-M I don't know how to say it is main but it has an e on the end."I practically shouted.

"Maine! That's almost 500 miles away it's way closer than most places we've gone." Percy sounded excited like he had found 50 drachmas on the ground. Maybe we would go on a quest, I could lead a quest oh that would be fun. I started to run to the big house Percy and Annabeth followed.

" I have a date with Juniper later so I'm gonna stay." Grover shouted his voice drifted off at the end. As we ran I saw some demigods carrying a letter addressed to Percy. They ran it over and told him it was important. As they discussed it I slowly came back to hear the letter.

Percy started to read aloud, " _Dear Percy, I hear your little half brother has some big news. I heard the news from a little birdy. So... Moosehead lake to bad the Princess Andromeda is at Belfast Bay right now. 133 miles apart, one wrong move and my Dracanae can grab her at any time-_" I interrupted Percy with a gasp.

" MY MOM! NO!" Percy started trying to calm me down but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was going but I was already halfway to the lake. I jumped in the lake and 1 minute later Percy hopped in after me he was a lot faster than me and caught me within seconds. He willed the water to pull me to shore.

"Tyson, you need to calm down." he was gasping for air winded from the chase his sea green were focused the usual sparkle gone. Then I saw it again a mischievous glint.

"I have an idea"

**I'm sorry mom, I broke this line**

"Come on Chiron you have to let us go she's Tyson's mom." Percy and I were sitting in the big house as Chiron paced. With every click of his hooves my mood and anger worsened, soon I felt like I could slice Luke's head right off.

"Percy I would but this must be a trap. If you went you would need to take an Athena chil-" my voice cut the tension like a butcher knife through butter, quick and easy.

"Annabeth." they both looked at me Chiron's eyes started to sparkle, and Percy already had his goofy grin on his face. I already knew his answer.

**This line was broken by Tyson**

**Percy's Pov**

Annabeth, perfect all my best friends together for two quests in a row. Maybe Annabeth will kiss me for luck again. Finally Chiron decided to interrupt my strange train of thought.

"Well then Grover can't go. I'll announce the quest at dinner."

"No," Annabeth's slow steps announced she had arrived.

"Luke has a spy inside the camp we have to leave tonight and get as far as we can before Luke finds out we left."

**(A.N)Please review and tell me if I should continue. I will be updating as frequently as I can unless you guys don't want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N) Thank you for actually reading and clicking on my story. I'm sorry if you were one of the first 6 to read it I am sorry for my grammar and such. If you're still reading this after that thanks. Oh and sorry about the past tense and present confusion in here I was listening to music while I wrote well while I'm writing whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Ya i don't own PJO, wish I did but nope.**

Chapter 2

**Tyson's POV**

**(A.N this a dream just saying**)_ "You, I want the three of you to go after that monsters mother." Luke's voice filled my head and the dracaena came into view one has red hair and blue dull eyes showing no emotion. The second one has matching blue eyes, I think they are twins the end of this ones ginger hair has a blue tint. The last one was small, she has blond hair and glowing blue eyes, she looked scared and her serpent legs are twirled around a tree she was hiding behind, she reluctantly slid out._

"Tyson! Wake up!" Percy's face was red from yelling. Where am I? The smooth red surface under me had been serving it's purpose as a bed. My head was against a small narrow window that has bolts around the edges. I'm on a train, my small backpack had been tossed around a bit and was on the seat across from me where Percy sat shaking me awake.

"Where are we?" I know it's a train but where is the train. A smile split through Percy's tough expression, "Moosehead lake."

**I broke this line and I liked it**

**Tessa's POV(Blond Dracaena)**

Was Luke talking to me? I never got jobs and I liked it that way. Oh well I never have to do anything anyways. I fumbled around looking for my secret weapon. Secretly I am against Luke I am a spy, for Dionysus.

**If anyone cares about the shortness it's because I have writers block right now.**

**It took me 20 minutes to write the last paragraph. Please review.**


	3. Authors note

**Sorry about this everyone but I have writer's block so until I finish the next 2 chapters I am putting this story on hold. If there is anything that any of you want to be in the story PM me or review. Thanks for being supportive so far hope to be back soon. BAI**

***G***


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait to the few of you that care but I have a lot to do and I was stupid enough to write three stories at once. So here is chapter 3 and the last time I am doing a disclaimer because you guys know that (disclaimer) I don't own PJO. Last the bad grammar for tyson is part of his character. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tyson's POV**

Really we are here. Why am I wondering in my head.

"Really we are here?" Percy responded, " Yep and I think Annabeth found your mom. But there is a, situation." I don't know what hurts more, that they already found my mom without me or that she is in trouble. I looked down and realized I am running side by side with Percy. Slowly my eyes focused, I could see a figure with L

O

N

G brown hair. Then Annabeth saw us and sent the figure to us as she pulled out her dagger. The girl turned around and when she saw me she ran like grover when someone says enchiladas. I was pulled into a hug and then she said.

"I've missed you, son." I was overwhelmed and then I heard Annabeth's blood curdling scream.

**Ha ha i'm mean. Cliffhanger. So review for the next chapter. And the shortness aids the cliffhanger. After 5 days I am changing my pen name to MusicIsMyLifeNR BYE.**


	5. Chapter 4

So Demigod135 wanted another chapter so here it is.

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV (I needed to switch it up)**

Annabeth. She is the only thing I can think about. Annabeth was laying there with a knife stuck in the ground inches from her face.

"PERCY!" that's when I noticed the knife in her leg preventing her from moving. Over stood the dracnae that funnily enough had my sword straight through her gut. Oops. I saw her the last thing I saw of her was her ginger hair turning to dust. When my sword reappeared in my pocket I noticed that my friends had been fighting for their lives. Well except Annabeth so Tyson had been fighting for our lives. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dracnae hiding Tyson's mom and holding a dagger towards the other dracnae across the field.

Tyson's fist passed through the last dracnae besides the one protecting his mom.

"Percy, a little help please?" Annabeth half pleaded to me. I don't know which I did faster pulling out the knife or screaming. It was a poisoned dagger. I can't really register what happened that moment but my hands flew over her cut and soon she was covered in water, but her cut was gone leaving a tiny scar. She is safe. My beautiful Annabeth is safe. Now to deal with the problem at hand. Tyson's mom.

**If you couldn't tell by the end it isn't over but I just felt like being nice and destroying the cliffhanger please review and follow. BAI**


	6. AN 2

So I am writing 3 stories right now and I am kind of getting writers block. So unless you guys tell me you really want this I am going to put this last on my priorities. Thanks will update soon once my WB is gone.


End file.
